


Love throughout Ink and Gears (A Bertrum x Lacie Fanfic)

by ZoeyAndGuys



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bendy and The Ink Machince, Bertrum is the Ride in this, F/M, Force to turn into toons, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Love, Secret Crush, This is my Frist Time Posting A story on this site, Why haven't they Change the Allison Pendle Tag to Allison Conner yet?!, Will Start out like Canon but then turn into a AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyAndGuys/pseuds/ZoeyAndGuys
Summary: This is my first time posting something on this site so please don't get mad if I mess something up.Over the time they worked on BendyLand, Lacie started to get a crush on the great Bertrum Piedmont. She knew that it was Silly and He most likely didn't feel the same way back, but could you blame her? So she went on her day to day life, him having feelings for her just a dream. but then one day, the two start to notice employees disappearing for no reason at all, and that some of the ones who remain were acting like they saw something that shouldn't be seen. After a while of it happing, they two decide to sneak in one night to see if they can find out why, not knowing how that night would end for them. Will there Feelings for each other survive? For will it be lost in the ink and gears till the end of time.





	1. Chapter 1 : An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Frist Time Posting something on this site so sorry if I mess something up. I'll try to fix it later if I go get told something's wrong. Sorry if I mess up on some of the characters personalities or grammar, I'm not the best at writing these type of Stories. Anyway, I hope you Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying this once! Bendy and The Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly/KindlyBeast.

The day was an Average one. Well, As "Average" as it is working on a theme park Underground of the Animation Studio that the cartoon's it's based on were made could be. Lacie had gotten used to either going down the elevator that could break at any time for around 15 minutes if no one else got on or off, or walking down a literal mountain leght of stairs and through vast areas of the studio just to get to her station. She didn't know how Joey Drew was even allowed to keep this studio, with all his risky moves and at times insane mood, it would have made more sense if he was removed from his place and the co-founder Henry Stein got the place. She didn't know much about him, giving he left sometime before she was hired to work on BendyLand but form what people who did work with him at the time, such as Wally Franks and Sammy Lawrence, told her, he was an Angel compared to Joey. Apparently even due he was the co-founder, he was treated just as another employe by Joey Drew. It was even a rumor that Henry was the true creator of Bendy and that Joey stole him while Henry was away from work, sick. Honestly, if it wasn't for that he paid her the money she needed to live and she didn't have another job at the time, she probably would have left a long while ago. Well, for that, and another reason.

When the two first meet, it did seem like there could be a possibility for her and Bertrum to become friends. Not "best friends" but not the type of friend you only see at work. It was possible for them to be somewhere in the middle, at least from what Lacie saw. However, over time as she worked with him, she realized that she was starting to get feelings for him. At first, she tried to ignore the feeling, but as time went on it got stronger. It got to the point to where she saw him as a slight crush to full-on loving him. She was even surprised by how much she had managed to keep it a secret from everyone. Sure she let a slight flirty comment slip out to him every now and again and she would sometimes blush when he commented on something she did, but no one seemed to pick up on her crush. It was probably better that way, seeing as he most likely didn't feel the same way about her. He was the great Bertrum Piedmont, known for Colossal Wonders across the world. She was Just someone who helped him out on this one park. It was just a silly dream, and despite what Joey would say on the loudspeakers, Dreams don't always come true. 

It was quite in the Structure Room. It was just Lacie, Bertrum, and another random Employee that didn't bug her unless it was important in the room. Bertrum was working on some blueprints for future rides, Lacie was working on some parts for the "Buddy Boris Train Ride", and she didn't know or cared about what the other one was doing. Soon the near Silence became to Silence, even for her. It was as if someone unplugged the bound box for the world. She looked over at the at the Bendy Robot. She could swear it was staring straight into her soul, just waiting for her to look away again, to sneak closer to her. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, it was just a machine, she worked with many like it before. It was clear someone was going to break the silence at some point. Lacie just didn't expect it to be her, for once. "I swear, That Thing is Moving"

"What is?" Bertrum asked, not looking up form his Blueprints.

"That Broken Bendy Robot"

"It's not moving"

"Maybe your right...." Lacie said as she looked back over at it. Of cruse it isn't, it doesn't have the programming to even move and finger yet, plus the current lack of legs would make it least harmful if it ever did come to life. She looked to the side to see some of the wooden planks by some boxes. "...Still putting a fence around it."

Bertrum Chuckled after she said that, finally looking up form his blueprints. She blush slightly, due luckily it was one that couldn't be seen. Why did she say that aloud? At least they would probably let her live it down. She decided to change the subject while she still could.

"So how did your meeting with Joey go?" She asked. She knew it most likely wasn't the best question to ask but hey, she couldn't think of everything else.

Bertrum sighed as he looked to the side slightly. "Not as well as I had hoped it would." "

Lacie sighed too as she garb a cup of coffee. She wasn't sure if it was just her crush on Bertrum or if she actually felt that way, but when whenever stuff like this happens, she just wants to punch Joey in his nose, unless Bertrum did something admittedly stupid. "What did he do this time? Call you another embarrassing nickname?" She asked."

"Shot down another of my ideas." Bertrum said simply.

Lacie sighed while meantly asking why? It was most likely for a ride, which they did need more of in this park. So why turn it down. Unless....an idea that made perfect sense hit her mind. "He's just jealous of your amazing ideas, either that or he's just waiting to steal it to be as his own."

"Wait, like he did Henry's?" Bertrum asked, slight worry in his voice. After a while of working with Joey, it wasn't too hard for Bertrum to see the possibility of Bendy being stolen from Henry.

"Yeah"

"Hey Lacie" the other employee in the room called. "Can You help me with some of these designs?" 

"Sure," Lacie said as she walked over to him. As they began going over the designs, Bertrum was thinking of how much he hated Joey. This park was his masterpiece, and that snake was going to steal it all as his own! Of course, It was going to start out with rejections since some believe that Joey pretend to reject Bendy and when Henry was out sick, took the chance to make Bendy his. Yes, it would start out like that, and then before Bertrum would know it the park that he worked tirelessly to build would be all Joey's! He couldn't believe he hadn't figured out sooner! He had to thank Lacie for letting him know when he got the chance. She always was one of the smartest people he knew, well, besides himself. And she was pretty and God so Beautiful too. That's when his train of thought was interrupted by a voice.

"No offense, but I think Joey trying to steal one of your rides should be the lest of your concerns." 

Bertrum froze for a second when he heard it. He turned around to face the man who the voice belonged too. "Sammy?" He asked, Slightly surprise to see the studio's Music Director all the way down here. The only to options That Bertrum could think of for him to be down here was either one, he had a meeting with Joey, or two, he was on break and for some reason decide to come all the way down here to spend it. He did have to admit it was amusing to watch some of the others play games, but only when there wasn't much work to do. "What do you mean by that?"

Sammy took a step closer to Bertrum, and after making sure they were out of earshot of the other two in the room, spoke. "I don't know about you, but I caught Joey talking under his breath about "Bringing the toons to life" and "It will be perfect next time" And other really creepy stuff," Sammy said, looking to the side slightly. Bertrum couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with some with some of the employees going missing. Joey was a man of tricks after all. "Joey's getting crazier day by day. I have a feeling we should start taking slow steps away from him"

"Why's that?" Bertrum asked. That's when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Lacie. She was still talking to the other worker, not paying any attention to the two men's conversation. That's when slight worry and fear shocked through him. He looked back at Sammy and slightly whispered "Think he'll do something to her?"

Sammy looked behind Bertrum to see who he was talking about, then he looked back at Bertrum. "At the moment, she should be safe. If Joey is the cause for the missing workers, he's not going to get rid of his park builders so soon." He said, gesturing to parts of the unfinished amusement park in the room. "However, if more employees do disappear, I recommend keeping a pipe on you at all times."

Bertrum nodded with a slight smile. "Alright, if that's the case, you should do the same, or in your case. a banjo." he added at the end in a slightly joking manner.

Sammy chuckled slightly when Bertrum said that last part. While he wasn't going to admit it aloud, but we would love to take a Banjo to Joey's head. He just hoped he wouldn't have to do it out of defense. "Alright, should be easier for me anyway," He said, still chuckling but there was a bit of sadness in it. Bertrum could only guess he sounded like that because of Susie. She was the first one to disappear and from what he heard, her and Sammy had quite the relationship before she was replaced by Allison Pendle. When that happened, Susie Stopped talking to Sammy at all, blaming him for her replacement. Most think the only reason she ever did come back to that studio was that she didn't have any other place to work at the time.

Bertrum decided to break whatever sad or regretful train of thought Sammy could be having. "Well..." He said before doing a pretty convincing fake cough, before turning his tone back to his usually Business manner tone. "Thank you for the warning"."

Sammy gave a slight smile before going back to his usual face and tone too. "No problem," He said turning to leave. Before he walked out due he glance back and said "I may act sour and grumpy all the time, but I do care" Then he left.

Bertrum chuckled slightly under his breath before he went back to his blueprints. Lacie looked over from her conversation and begin to wonder what their conversation was about. She decided it wasn't any of her business due and went back over to the parts for the "Buddy Boris train ride.". But every now and again she couldn't help but glanced at Bertrum to see what he was doing. Well ok, to see him. He was just so Good looking and, despite his sometimes stubborn and at times overdramatic personality, he was the perfect guy for him. But she had to remind herself that it was all just a dream. It would never work out. She better try to clam this crush down. He's only going to be here as long as Bendy land was being built, then leave as soon as he got another job calling. Besides, it wasn't like he loved her back.....right? It's all a silly dream.....Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend for helping me come up with some of the lines in this an future chapters. (this was originally a small thing me and her did for fun) ; https://www.quotev.com/RougeDragon23
> 
> (She has an account on this site but for some reason I couldn't find it)


	2. A Day of Worry, A Night not To Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I wish I could say I'll work on this more often and chapters will be more often, but that would be a lie. This is mostly a side project I work on sometimes while watching movies, but I'll try to get in the habit of updating this more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

As the days went on, things started to get stranger and stranger. Workers form the Gent Company started to get jumpy. It was as the more qualified they were, the more chance of them jumping form fright if you just walk up to them form behind. Not to mention more employees had disappeared, with no trace. The police came, but they couldn't find any trace at all of them. Needless to say all the families of those who were gone were forever heartbroken. Joey did try his best to comfort them, saying that they'll be found eventually, and that they wouldn't want their love ones grieving until then. However, some couldn't help but feel at if he was hiding something form them.

Things had been thought finically since Grant disappeared. It took five people to take his position just to keep the studio form being shut down. This put more stress on the people in charge of building bendy land, as they now had to be careful with what they made for the park, as not to stress anyone else out, but also to try and get in done both fast AND right, as it may be the only hope for the studio to stay running.

If it wasn't for Bertrum being there, Lacie wouldn't see why even bothering trying to get Bendy Land done. The Bendy show wasn't as popular anymore, since colored cartoons were now a thing. And even if the park would somehow bring back the shows populaity, it would take all the studios funds times 3 to get the park out form under the studio, plus the money to fix any damages that the studio would get form attempting to do so. Unless Joey was planning to have it be an underground amusement park, it didn't make sense too her. At least she had the fools of workers to watch whenever she needed to take her mind off things, and a few coworkers who knew how to get her on her good side.

When a worker who was known for never missing a day of work in his whole life, even when he was sick, broken arms or legs, even through bad weather didn't showed up to work, Lacie began to worry more. He was one of the workers that she didn't mind, mainly because he prefer to keep to himself, head often buried in scarf. She also noticed that some of the Gent company members were becoming fearful, especially around Joey. Yikes, Even Thomas was starting to get a bit jumpy, and he was known for handling creepy stuff. Lacie felt like she needed to talk about this too someone. And of course, that someone was Bertrum. She approached him when they were the only two people on the BendyLand floor.

"Hey Bertrum," Lacie started when she thought it was a good time, he was looking at some blueprints like normal. "Have you noticed some workers form the Gent company been acting strange. And I mean stranger then normal."

Bertrum shocked his head, glancing over at her form his blueprints. Guess he hasn't paid much action to them. "Why do you ask?

"They've been acting strange." Lacie said, slight worry in her voice. "They've been acting like they saw something that shouldn't exist. Even Thomas has been acting different, more scared then normal, and you know him"

"True...." Bertrum replied trailing off. "Wasn't those new employees, Buddy and Dot were there names I believe, attempting to find out something about what has been happening?"

"Yes, but they hadn't had much luck. I heard them talking on my way down here today. They think it has something to do with something going on here at night when no one else was around. " Lacie sighed slightly.

Bertrum put his hand to his chain and gave a soft hum. The he gave a slight smirked and looked at her. "Why don't we go and see what it is?" 

Lacie froze internally for a second. On one hand, a night with Bertrum and possibility finding out what's been happening at the same time? YES! On the other hand, what if something happen too them. She could never forgive herself if something happen to the great Bertrum Piedmont. What If something happen that scars him for life, what if they get killed by a gang, what if. She mentally slapped herself. Why was she acting like one of those morons? Clam down Lacie. She looked at Bertrum with slight worry. "Is that a good idea though, what if Joey catches us, or something else?"

Bertrum rose a brow slightly. He knew she wasn't the type to worry, or at least show it. He shook it off however. It may just be her worried sick about the missing employees. "But perhaps he won't" He smiled a mischievous smile.

"Maybe...." If Bertrum says it's safe, then it should be safe right? "...Let's sneak in maybe midnight tomorrow? I drought Joey would be there then."

"Alright, we'll have to be careful though."

She nodded. "Come by my place tonight and we can come up with a plan in case something happens while checking the studio out."

Bertrum nodded. "Alright then, see you tonight Lacie" He said. 

She nodded as she carried on with her work. due every now and again the though couldn't help but cross her crush-filled mind. "Did I just agree to a date with Bertrum Piedmont?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sunset had turn they sky to a livider purple, soon to be a near black like blue as Bertrum walked down the street. It was quitter then normal, which was a blessing to him. Even great minds like his need to rest every once in awhile, but the noise could make it so hard too do so. He walked until he the house enter his sight. It was like a small cottage with two floors, a small poach, white panel windows, and a greenish gray roof. The way the wood was style made him think of a log house. It was simple, yes, but he enjoyed it. Sure he might prefer grand and glorious when it's an option, but there are times in life when simple was just right, and this was one of those times. 

He walked over to the wooden door and softly knock. He faintly heard a stop in movement slight movement, then footsteps approaching the door. and in swish movement the door open, Lacie with a slight pinkish-red glow in her cheeks on the other side. "Hello Bertrum," She said with a slight nervous smile, as she step aside. "Please, come inside"

Bertrum smiled as he walked in and looked around the house. The place was decorated nicely and had a few work benches around, the kitchen just barely in sight form where he was standing He noticed on one of the work benches nearby had a few papers on it that appeared to have sketches on them, with two almost stickman-like drawn on in, amusingly in different scenarios one could get into. There were also two chairs at it, unlike the others, with each only had one. He walked over to the beach, Lacie following behind. She was staying clam, trying to keep it casual. Her heart banging slightly in her chest. Part of her hope he would think the heat in her cheeks were slight makeup. 

She looked down at the desk, mainly the papers on it. "I know some of the scenarios may seem a bit......crazy, but if Joey has something he doesn't want us to see or know, you never know what he'll have ready" She said, quickly trying to cover the of the first scenarios she draw, having an alive bendy robot in it. She knew these most likely won't happen, but she just didn't want to risk Bertrum getting hurt.

Bertrum nodded, knowing how...insane is the best way to put it, Joey could be "Very True" He said as she sat down.

Lacie did the same and began to go over some with him, Bertrum offering input every once in awhile. Soon most of any noise outside quite down, nearing the area near silent. They spent what felt like forever looking through the scenarios, talking about what to bring, possible escape routes, and more. And it felt...good. It seem like the two were slightly having a good time, maybe even fun, without trying. It just came naturally. And Lacie Enjoyed it. Sure they were in the workplace alone at times, but this was something special. For a moment it seem it was just them in the world, and nothing else mattered. She could only hope that somewhere in Bertrum's heart, he felt the same way. 

However, as the hours went on and night creep closer, the two workers began to grow tried. "And we should be able to use this path near BendyLand if the lift break" She noted, drawing a small circle around the sketch of the stairs. A yawned escaped her lips as she place the pen down. She glanced to the side slightly to see a bit of tiredness In Bertrum's eyes, as well. "Hhmmm.... wanna watch a movie real quick to let our minds rest a bit?" 

Bertrum glance over at her, and smiled with a nod. "Sure." 

Lacie smiled back at him as she got up and went over to her small movie collection "Hmm...The Spiral Staircase...The Cat Creeps....I don't have that good of a movie collection..."

"Not much of a home movie watcher. Are you Lacie?"

"Not really, I prefer to read a book or ticker with machines when I can."

"Looks like we have more in common then at first glance"

"Y-Yeah, we do." Lacie said as she kept going through the small movie collection.

"The Spiral Staircase is fine"

"Alright" She said as she garbed the movie and placed it in the player while Bertrum waited. She sat at the couch as it began, he walked over and sat down beside of her. As the movie went on, the more tried Lacie began to grow. She sleepy leaded ageist Bertrum, only to feel something wrap around her shoulder in a comforting way. She looked to the side slightly and realized it was Bertrum's arm as he pulled her closer to him, still watching the movie. She smiled slightly as she blushed, and leading slightly closer. For a second she could have swear she saw him blush as well. Soon it all seem to darken...her thoughts slowed, and before she'd realized, she had fallen asleep.


End file.
